


Epiphany

by Serendipity_Angel



Series: Borumitsu - Centric [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: A bit angsty and deep, Am I the only one who ships that?, Based on those episodes, Bless this two, BoruMitsu, BoruMitsu Trash, Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Canon, Character Study, Chuunin Exams, Episode 39, Episode 5, Episode 60, Episode 66, Experimentation, Follows the anime, Follows the movie, Forgive Me, Hidden Sound Village, Hints of Orochimaru/Jiraiya, I added some of my own scenes as well, I suck at writing, Jiraiya is dead but he was hinted in this story, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, Mitsuki-centric, Moon/Sun - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Not a lot tho just spread the happy vibes, One Shot, Orochimaru is a good person despite his past, Sage Mode, Shounen-ai, Synthetic Human, The Road Illuminated by the Full Moon, This ship needs to be appreciated, do I need to add more tags, i love it, split into parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity_Angel/pseuds/Serendipity_Angel
Summary: At that time, I did not know what Father's words meant. I was clueless, bewildered, nothing but a living empty shell. But then again, am I really alive? I am but an experiment, one of which Father will needlessly cast away if failed to reach his expectations. Sometimes I wonder just what he is thinking; as to why he would create something so risky and invalid like a synthetic human. What was he trying to achieve even after all these countless failures before me? Why would he not give up? That just baffles me.Even something as simple as laughing, crying, smiling is an automatic notion to me, but every time I revert to either of those, I just feel that the feelings were never there as if I'm just doing it for the sake of it. Empty. Dull. Lifeless. Everything that I am. Who even isMitsuki?Who and/or what even am I?Please, someone, answer me.In which I am a BoruMitsu trash and just wanted to write something for this glorious fandom <33





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Heya people! How are y'all? I wanted to write a BoruMitsu fic for awhile now so I'm really glad I finally got this posted. Not to mention, it's also my first fic for this fandom so that makes it more special.~ 
> 
> Well I did say Borumitsu, but it's more focused on Mitsuki in general. It just consists of mini snippets of what is going through Mitsuki's head about certain events in the Anime that I found interesting to explore. And also adding in a few scenes and touches of my own along the way. This is split into 6 parts where some of them is based off from certain episodes in canon. 
> 
> But besides that, thank you for checking this story out! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

 

 

❥ᴇᴘɪᴘʜᴀɴʏ • エピファニー

  


_a moment when you suddenly feel that you understand, or suddenly become conscious of, something, or in this case someone, that is very important to you_

 

 

ɪ

 

 

At that time, I did not know what Father's words meant. I was clueless, bewildered, nothing but a living empty shell. But then again, am I really alive? I am but an experiment, one of which Father will needlessly cast away if failed to reach his expectations. Breaking the laws of what humans believe that is far from probable are what my father dedicate his life for as he himself is a supernatural phenomenon; one which should not cease to exist. He mentioned once before that he has lived a long time, long enough to see the terrors of blood and anguish brought forth by the insatiable greed and selfishness of this Ninja world - all the truth I have yet to see for myself much less even comprehend at this brief life. My father is a product of that corrupted malice. Countless research, deaths, immeasurable risks are what was left to satisfy his own greed for power, even abandoning his own village proves the extent to which he would risk to achieve his goal. 

 

Sometimes I wonder just what he is thinking; as to why he would create something so risky and invalid like a synthetic human. What was he trying to achieve even after all these countless failures before me? Why would he not give up? Unfortunately, my head was always in constant turmoil from even understanding my existence, it could not even compare to something as solving the enigma that is my father. He's too complex and incomprehensible beyond words. 

 

My father, Orochimaru, is a rather conniving individual who radiates nothing but malevolence, that kind of thought is to be expected. Indeed, the atrocities he had done in the past cannot be atoned, at least from what Log says. I do not know what Log was referring to back then, but I presumed that Father must have done something rather unforgiving that brought upon this outlook. However, despite his evil nature as suppose so, for some reason he had always showered me with affection. He is by no means warm, he never was, never will, but even so, he treats me in a manner in which what a parent would to his child albeit quite unsettling however the intention is positive nonetheless. Is it care? Or is it something like love? I have no idea, but then again those words are foreign to me. I always believe that I'm not capable of such emotions as they don't make much sense to me; another one on the list which I'm puzzled about. How can you expect me to return those feelings back when I'm not even capable at understanding those emotions myself?

 

Something as simple as laughing, crying, smiling is an automatic notion to me, but every time I revert to either of those, I just feel that the feelings were never there as if I'm just doing it for the sake of it. Empty. Dull. Lifeless. Everything that I am. Who even is _Mitsuki?_ Who/what even am I?

 

_Please, someone, answer me._

 

 

ɪɪ

 

 

I guess I partly understand as to why Father had set up this situation. Having connected all the dots, I guessed it was a test I must partake in order to determine whether I am a successful synthetic human, whatever he was testing me for, that I am clueless about. 

 

But as I opened the chest in which I rather savagely stole out of desperation, I saw an image of an individual which gave me a sliver of hope. With hair just like the blazing sun and ocean eyes that seem to bore deep into the depths of my soul, I was entranced; who can this be?

 

It was then that I had a sudden epiphany. 

 

As I looked up at the moon, an orb which shines in times of darkness, I realised that nothing will do me good if I stay in this place. A place that had rendered me puzzled beyond belief by all these questions I never found the answers for. It occurred to me that father had hoped for this all along; for me to find my own path in life and have the freedom to be the person that I am. For me to find the answers which I always look for, but failed miserably. 

 

And last of all, to truly discover who Uzumaki Boruto really is. 

 

I realised that my path is not in here in the Hidden Sound, but somewhere worth so much more. 

 

_Boruto, are you the Sun in which I am looking for?_

 

 

ɪɪɪ

 

 

I really did not understand why Boruto had that look on his face. Was it anger? Disgust? Or something else entirely, I didn't know for sure. But he looked rather irritated and unpleasant, emotions in which I found did not match Boruto at all. I didn't want him to look like that. 

 

_"This is a horrible world, little child. Emotions are a sign of weakness. Once you get ahold of your prey, kill it, with or without pain. You will only do them a favour."_

 

In a battle between Ninjas, its a fight to the death. The weak always dies, that very simple fact is logic in on itself. Being trained under Father (sometimes under Suigetsu or Log), who have thousand times more experience in battles than I do have lead me to be this merciless in battle. There's no room for hesitation nor to let your emotions get in the way. 

 

_Kill him. With or without pain. It would only do them a favour._

 

With another swift movement, I tightened my grip against, who was it again? Iwake? Was that his name? Oh well, I tightened my grip around my opponent's throat which earned quite a few ragged gasps from him as he struggled to suck in oxygen. Ahh, how amusing; that was very pleasing. I did not even budge from my position at all as the teacher seemed to be doing his desperate effort to pry me off from Iwa-something. Why are they trying to prevent me from killing this sad excuse of a Ninja? It was his loss. Even though this fight was some kind of sparring match, it's still a battle between Ninjas where our incapability to kill will only lead to our demise. They should know it by now. These Ninjas have it so easy. 

 

It was then that Boruto ran towards my direction with displeasure still plastered on his face as he called out my name - a name that resonated all the way to the depths of my soul.

 

"You know what? We're done."

 

He said that with that hateful expression. His blue eyes which I seem to adore burned with an intense ferocity that I was afraid it would capsize me whole with its fury. That very concentrated strong emotion was directed at me; I was the cause of that emotion. Somehow it felt-

 

 _Ominous._ As if I had done something wrong in which I was not aware of.

 

No one ever looked at me like that back home heck no one ever imposed that kind of reaction back at the Hidden Sound. So why? Why does he look like that?

 

My curiosity only peaked as I stared at his penetrating azure eyes again, which I noticed converted to a darker shade of blue, most likely from his rather pissed off episode. I let go of Iwase instinctively before Boruto could and allowed the guy to fall on the ground, with ragged gasps and chokes.

 

"Why do you stop me? I was close to winning."

 

Yes, that's true. Very close to the point where I can feel my opponent's death. If only Boruto came in a second later than he did, then my opponent would have been dead on the floor by now. But that didn't happen. 

 

"That doesn't matter! You gotta apologise to Iwabe!"

 

Oh. Iwabe. So that's his name. Father never actually said anything about remembering the names of the opponents we face, though I guess at one time he did mention that there's no point on it when we're going to kill them anyways. 

 

Either way, I know his name now, but that doesn't change the fact that Boruto's looking at me with such intensity. Without knowing it, I was drawn on by it, completely enthralled and entranced. I was lost in those eyes again, as I came even closer and closer. 

 

"Why? He's the one who said to come at him for real and I just did what he wanted-"

 

"No, that's not the case right now. You went way too far! This is not how we're supposed to fight."

 

He looked rather fearful? No, worried? Wait - was he worried about his friend? From all my observations so far, it's typical for Boruto to act this way. He seems to always put his friends and those he cares for first rather than his own life; something which I found interesting. 

 

"Anyways, I don't like people who fight like that!"

 

_Oh._

 

"You don't?"

 

"You bet I don't."

 

Ooh I see. I get it now.

 

With him looking at me like that with such distaste and anger, I could not deem this as a good situation to be in. And being aware of the fact that I was the cause of this didn't make it much better. I could not afford to waste my efforts after my decision to leave Father and the others back home. And most importantly, there's no way I am going to lose the only candidate who can be my Sun - Boruto's perfect for that. I could not let this chance slip away just because of something which I don't really give a damn about and also something as frivolous as inflicting pain to his friend which could possibly end him. 

 

"Oh, well I don't want to be hated by you."

 

I said those words quite bluntly and straightforwardly. After all, this is all but the truth, no boundaries set, no sugarcoating but the real truth. I didn't want to be hated by Boruto just because of something like this, not now, not ever in a million years.

 

"Alright."

 

I flashed Boruto one of my emotionally - devoid smiles and proceeded to approach, Iwabe, yes that's definitely his name, and I offered him a hand as a sign of apology. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Iwabe. I guess I went too far there."

 

With a shake and a smile, I watched the poor guy reluctantly shake my hand back, with a rather confused look on his face. As we were engaging in that interaction, I did not fail to feel a hard, calculative gaze on my back. I chuckled upon that action. It looks like Boruto is rather protective of all his friends, as already established. I wonder how many mysteries will I unveil about him?

 

Little incidents like these are merely a pebble on the road of searching for my Sun you know, and just like my Father, I'm willing to take the risk. 

 

 

ɪᴠ

 

 

I have no idea when this kind of routine started, but I must admit, I seem pretty content and euphoric about it. 

 

Sitting on the base of Boruto's windowsill, I stole a glimpse at his sleeping figure, his face slightly illuminated by the moon from here, exposing his radiant shine even more than I expected. 

 

These days, I came to realise just how much Boruto had become such a significant screw to my life. No one out there had ever invited me to their house and provided me with such caring hospitality. Even though I know his dad is wary of me due to the fact that he could sense that I have an unsettling presence, he chose to not say anything about it. And I do appreciate the gesture because I do not want Boruto to find out who and what I am just yet. I prefer to stay with him a bit longer and discover the secrets he has in store for me which heightens my curiosity even more day by day. 

 

I didn't realise that I became one of those people who Boruto invites for his birthday nor when I became someone who is free to visit his house and play with him whenever I wanted to, as if it was normal for me to be there, right beside him like I always had done.

 

Somehow I couldn't help but feel that I finally found my place in this village - a family I could return to and be with. And somehow, with every single moment, I share with the people in the village especially with Boruto, fuels my desire to stay with them a bit longer. I want to experience all these warm and fluttering emotions within this artificial heart. That someone like me, who is unjust and a product of unnatural creation could coexist with them peacefully despite my origin of existence. 

 

_"I give up."_

 

Hence why, in my match against Shinki, I chose to forfeit.

 

I chose to throw away all my chances of winning, despite how little it is, just to prolong my stay because the time I had with them was never enough. Yes, if I fought seriously with Sage Mode, I could have done ancillary damage to the opponent though I doubt it would have been of a considerable amount to defeat them. I'm nowhere near capable and strong enough to utilise the full extent of this power that my Father sought to hide yet. And with me, it takes a bit more of a needless match like this for me to be seriously considering to use it. Not now, not ever. 

 

Yet, even though I said that... 

 

_I guess nothing ever goes the way we expected them to, aren't they?_

 

 

ᴠ

 

 

It felt like my very own soul was savagely sucked away from me. My entire being was thrashed with so much intensity that I wasn't able to register what was going on. I do not know what the enemy did, but my energy seems to have depleted to the point where my body refused to connect with me. It was painful and excruciating as if I was bombarded with a sudden force of inexplicable attack that rendered me immovable. The remaining embers of my Sage Mode seemed to have died down; with all of my energy stolen, I didn't have it in me to recall it back. I struggled for solace - some kind of hope that I would persevere in this unforgivable state. It was so foreign to be reduced to this kind of pathetic situation. Not even in the Hidden Sound. 

 

To be able to not do anything to help save the endangered people made me feel so helpless and weak - 

 

_Like an absolute failure._

 

It was at that time that Father's words reverberated inside my head like the echoes of my conscience. Words that meant nothing to me back then but felt so relevant at that moment. I wonder whether Father always expected something like this to happen? 

 

_"Mitsuki, do you know that the power [Sage Mode] I bestowed upon you is something really special? I once had a friend back then who possessed something similar to that. He used it to protect people he treasured, despite his inevitable end. That might be too disgustingly righteous for my liking but it's just who he is, I'm afraid._

 

_But all I wanted to say is to use it to protect the people you want to protect. Don't make the same mistake as your father and treasure the people you have around you."_

 

At first I didn't know what he meant when he told me those words one day. But I did remember the tinge of sadness that filled his eyes when he mentioned his deceased companion. It was rare for Father to drag his walls down like that. He always had an air of calming eeriness about him so for me to see him in such a vulnerable state confused me. Father had only enlightened me about his past a few times, but when he does he always had a pensive look on his face as if he was silently reminiscing the last remnants of his past. He must have people that he wanted to protect too, yet sadly couldn't. 

 

_People I want to protect huh?_

 

That never occurred to me at all. I haven't ever considered the fact that there would even be people out there I would feel so strongly about before (with the exception of people back in the Hidden Sound of course). However, I guess that changed when I came through the doors of the Hidden Village and met Boruto. It was when everything started to change and little did I know, I started to change as well. 

 

From those little missions my Team completed to even more serious and dangerous situations, we all persevered. Us, as a Village did. At first, it always baffled me why that is so, but now I am not as lost anymore. All those moments I experienced whilst I was in the village taught me a lot of things I would never have known and answered those questions I had for so long. Just like Father, why do they not give up even if the situation is dire? Why do they still carry on and is so prevalent to maintain this peace? And even if we are attacked, why do they all possess such excessive determination on their eyes as they fought?; some even smile even though they are on the verge of death. Why is that so? I always used to wonder that; always longed for answers to this strange phenomenon but then I realised that I must have been so stupid to not come into terms of the answer. It was in front of me all along - to protect. That the Village's strength lies in that one important thing; that it was the key all along as to why Hidden Leaf continued to survive and grow. Those feelings and desire to protect the Village and its people will always be an effervescent gift that will serve its purpose hence why deep down I have nothing to worry about. That is why there is no need to be so concerned about the well being of the Ninjas that reside in this village. I can only hope for Boruto and the others to save the Village from the wrath of the Ootsutsuki Clan. They can do it. 

 

So yes Father, I am happy to say that I am not walking on my chosen path blindly anymore. I never had people I want to protect - 

 

They were always there from the start to begin with, just waiting for me. 

 

When I felt the last drop of my strength slowly slipping away, my eyes drooped vigorously and I felt myself falling down into the void of darkness with a smile. The sounds of the ongoing feud around me were barely just muffled sounds now as I slipped into the depths of my consciousness. 

 

 

ᴠɪ

 

 

Cracks of light entered my vision as I struggled to peel my eyes wide open; trying to adjust from the bright light that engulfed the room. 

 

I remember waking up a couple of hours ago in alarm and demanded to know how everyone was. In my relief, Sarada was there to answer my concerns - that everyone was alright. I briefly recall the fact she mentioned something about Boruto and saving though. My body felt too numb then that even my memories felt diluted and messy. But if it's Boruto, I know he is going to be alright. 

 

I managed to peel my upper body from the mattress to sit down but with very much discomfort and pain. It seems like my body still hasn't recovered from the sudden absorption of energy from an outside source. There was still a lingering tinge of pain on my joints everytime I tried to move but it was definitely better than my state before. Unexpectedly though, strong hands gripped my upper arm to help hoist me up in order to get a better sitting position. 

 

I don't even have to look up to know who those hands belong to.

 

"Oi Mitsuki, don't move around too much. You only just woke up you know."

 

His tone was laced with such worry, that I couldn't help but smile. He truly is interesting in every way. 

 

I patted his arm in reassurance: "Yeah, don't worry Boruto. I'll recover soon. Did you wait here for me to wake up?

 

That was when I looked up at his face. There was something different about it though. Yes, he hasn't changed saved from a few scratches and scars from the last battle but his overall persona and mood seem to be different than before. It was almost astounding. It seemed stronger, determined and honest. I wonder what happened during the battle against Momoshiki, it must have been something remarkable. If he was the old Boruto, then he would have certainly changed to a new jacket by now. But he didn't. I knew from past experiences that he didn't want to get his clothes ripped off from fights because apparently, it made him look _uncool_ so after our missions were finished, he would always grab a new version of his clothes to wear. I always find that unnecessary though because, for me, he already looks fine as it is. The Battle must have finished a while ago if he was lazing around here in this room so he probably had the time to fetch a new one but for some reason, he chose not to. 

 

"Haha yeah, sorry. I was just worried. Last time I heard you were in critical condition so, after the fight, I came here immediately to see you." His chuckle reverberated inside the room pleasantly as he rubbed his neck from behind in embarrassment.

 

Ah here it is again. His smile. It always seemed to have so much power over me to the point that it was unfair. 

 

But still, that smile is from Boruto; the person who I sought to be my _sun._

 

And at this moment, with his war-torn jacket and visible scratches and bruises on his skin. He was there, hand scratching his neck as he flashed a smile that could have killed millions with its brightness. 

 

And for me, he definitely looked cooler than he does before. 

 

And that was enough for me. 

 

_"Ahh I see, thank you Boruto."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you guys have any BoruMitsu ideas that I should write about, feel free to comment. ^^ Since I focused on Mitsuki quite a big deal here, I might write some fluff or smh that involves our two bois next, who knows lol. 
> 
> And before we go, Part ɪɪɪ of this One Shot was solely inspired from one of my favourite fanfics in this fandom called _Why? (I'd hate to be hated by you_ by ichikonohakko. You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180280
> 
> And finally, I hope you guys have a great day!


End file.
